Cette Flèche Atteindra-t-elle Mon Cœur ?
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Gowther était considéré comme possiblement l'homme le plus dangereux des Seven Deadly Sins, mais il ne se résumait pas à cela... Court OS Gowther!centric.


Eh bien, bonjour/bonsoir les gens (s'il y en a) !

Je vous viens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS (j'en ai déjà écrit un, n'est-ce pas ?), cette fois encore dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Flèche ». Par contre je préviens, le thème est seulement exploité dans le choix du personnage, et alors que j'écrivais je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais pas d'occasion de plus le rentrer dans la narration. Donc, un OS sur Gowther parce que son arme est un arc et une flèche.

PS : je n'ai vu que l'anime (saison 1) et cela remonte à une petite année, j'ai fait selon mes souvenirs x') pardon si cela n'est pas vraiment fidèle !

* * *

 _Cette Flèche Atteindra-t-elle Mon Cœur ?_

* * *

Gowther était considéré comme possiblement l'homme le plus dangereux des Seven Deadly Sins. Dans la pratique ça restait à vérifier, mais dans la vie quotidienne… Ce n'était pas le plus _fort_ , mais c'était sans conteste le plus _dangereux_.

Pourquoi ? _Invasion_. Ce pouvoir qui lui permettait de manipuler l'esprit et la mémoire de ses victimes, et qui avait comme effet secondaire…De lui permettre de lire dans les pensées.

Et si ce n'était que ça.

Le problème avec lui, c'était qu'il avait un comportement des plus _étranges_ , pas que les autres soient _normaux_ non plus, hein, loin de là même, mais le rose était bien le seul à atteindre _un tel niveau_.

Ce gars arrivait quand même à cafter devant tout le monde que l'un d'entre eux venait de mentir et (en plus !) balancer la vérité, nue, vulnérable, aux yeux du monde entier.

Ban en avait déjà fait les frais, plusieurs fois, mais il n'était pas le seul; Meliodas et King y étaient passés aussi. Seules les filles s'en sortaient pas mal, si ça s'était pas de l'injustice ! Du sexisme à l'état pur !

…Quoique, lorsqu'il avait révélé la véritable taille de Diane, ça avait un petit peu calmé les esprits masculins…Sauf celui de King, évidemment. Après tout on ne touche pas à _sa chère et adorée_ Diane. Heureusement que le bélier s'était servi de Ban comme bouclier contre l'attaque de la fée, sinon il y serait passé.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il pouvait connaitre tous leurs secrets, y compris ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment risibles, et il aurait fait un parfait confident pour le groupe s'il n'avait pas ce fameux déficit d'émotions et de sentiment. Cela dit personne ne lui en voulait. Après tout, si cela pouvait l'aider de lire dans la tête des gens, qu'il le fasse. Tant qu'il ne sort pas de trop vieux et douloureux dossiers, au risque de remuer le couteau dans une plaie à peine cicatrisée…

Lors de petits moments, qu'on pouvait qualifier de _magiques_ , le rose pouvait parfois se sentir exclu, n'arrivant pas à ressentir, au même titre que les autres, ce qu'ils appelaient _la magie de l'instant_ , ou le fait d'apprécier la présence des autres, dans le moment présent, sans penser à autre chose. Dans ces moments-là, Meliodas s'éclipsais pour venir près de lui et lui poser une main sur l'épaule, lui souriant. Il ne disait jamais rien, il plongeait juste son regard vert dans le sien ambré, avant de les diriger vers leurs amis, attroupés autour d'un feu à engloutir des plats entiers de nourriture et des litres de bière. Son regard disait simplement « regarde-les, dès que tu peux, tu finiras par comprendre à quel point ils sont précieux, et à quel point ces moments resteront gravés dans nos cœurs. » Puis il ramenait à nouveau ses pupilles vers lui, continuant de parler comme par télépathie.

« Tu es l'un des nôtres, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui se passe dans nos cœurs quand on est ensemble, se passera aussi dans le tien. »

D'après ce qu'il avait lu, dans ce genre de moment on doit être _touché,_ _ému,_ peut-être même _pleurer_ et _sourire_. Mais Gowther en était incapable.

Alors, pourquoi sentait-il ses yeux picoter et ses joues s'humidifier ?

* * *

Euh…Fin ? Ok, en fait ça a vraiment tourné de l'humour à l'émotion, c'est…déroutant, même pour moi ! C'est qu'il commence à se faire tard aussi TwT…

R&R ? Pourquoi ce fandom est si vide ? D8

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
